The Convict and a Princess
by Tanted-Tea-Water
Summary: This is a story about New Zealand and Australia's childhood and being british colonies. Australia is sick of being abused by Britain when Nz is sick of being forced to be something shes not. BAD SUMMARY
1. Big Brother

A small girl sat on the beach, she looked only about 6 maybe 7. She had short blond hair which curled up on the sides which looked like sheep horns she wore a flax head band with a huge moa feather sticking out of it.

Her pale toes curled up in the warm black sand.

She watched the ocean curiously as a huge pirate like ship sailed towards her country.

"What is it Tiaki?" she turned to look at the brown small kiwi which sat beside her. "Looks like a huge waka..." the small bird said, its voice was a heavy Maori accent.

"Does it have people like me on it?" she pushed herself up.

She wore a short dress made of brown feathers and no shoes. "I don't know...maybe, ihi" the kiwi said affectionately to her.

She stood uneasily as the ship rolled up onto the sand. She stepped back away from the ship and stumbled backwards over a peace of drift wood. She ducked behind the log and peered out over the top.

Arthur jumped climbed down a rope ladder but jumped when he got half way down. His green eyes scanned over the thick canopy and listened to the loud chipping of the native birds. He wore a white shirt with a black waste coat and black pants. A captain hat was placed on top of his blond hair.

"Pakeha..." she gasped quietly to her kiwi who was peering out beside her. She studied his foreign outfit.

Arthur turned his head and stared at the little girl who was poorly attempting to hide. A small smile plagued his lips, he recognised her as a country straight away.

She gasped when she saw him looking. "Hello there..." he spoke softly; he didn't want to scare her.

She shakily stood up, knowing she had already been seen. "K-Kia Ora..." she spoke so softly he could barely hear.

He stepped closer to her slowly, she stepped back quickly. "I won't hurt you..." he held his hands up defensively.

"Why a-are you here?" she tried to sound brave but it didn't work. She stood with her head held high like a bird defending its nest.

"I have come to help you..." he took a careful step closer to her, this time she didn't move back.

"Help?" she finally took a step closer to him.

"I would like to look after you...like a big brother…" he kneeled down in the sand. She stepped closer again, her kiwi stood in front of her protectively.

"M-My tungāne?" a small smiled slid on her face. He smiled and nodded, even though he didn't know what she said.

She smiled widely, she finally stood right front of him. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed her nose up against his.

He leaned back confused when she let go. "Will you come back to my house with me?" he stood up and held his hand out. She took it without a second thought.

He carefully picked up the young girl who struggled a bit but quickly relaxed into his chest. He smiled down at the little girl he was now caring for.

The men of the ship had lowered a gang plank down to the sand which he carefully climbed up.

She quickly turned to her kiwi that stood on the beach. "Come on Tiaki" she called for her bird too follow but he didn't move. "Tiaki…nau mai!" she shouted to her guardian who didn't move.

"Sorry ihi…I can't leave with you…the wai is no place for me…" the bird said sadly. She looked sadly at her only friend; she struggled around in Britain's arms. "Please…come with me!" she tried to climb out of Arthurs grasp. He held her tightly.

"No Ihi! You stay with the Pakeha…hes your guardian now…I'll stay here and watch the whenua…" the kiwi smiled at the girl who was nearly in tears. "E haere ra!" he shouted to her. She forced a smile and relaxed in Britain's arms again.

"Set sail!" Arthur shouted as the men began to scramble around the boat.

A small boy poked his head out from behind a barrel. His face was dirty with grease and he had a small scar on his nose. His clothes were dirtier than his skin and he had stained white bandages around his hands. He had brown hair which was slicked back with two clinks.

He watched the small girl with curious eyes. Arthur noticed Australia watching her. "Get back to work convict!" Britain harshly shouted at the small boy which made New Zealand jump, she didnt understand that word;_ convict_. He scrambled away too help a man with pulling up the sail. Australia winced in pain when he pulled on the ropes with his bleeding hands under the bandages.

"What's your name?" Arthur placed the girl on the floor. She tapped her foot on the hard wooden floor, trying to get used to the new feeling of solid ground. "New Zealand… "She said with a smile she stared in wonder at the new inventions that surrounded her. She watched as the men yanked the rope which pulled up the white sail. "I'm Britain…" he put his hand lovingly on her head and ruffled her hair.

She looked up at her new big brother with a cheerful smile.

She had seen the tribes. They all had families, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers but she had always been alone and now finally she had a family.

* * *

><p>First Chapter of my new story! I always saw Britain as being very sweet towards New Zealand but always very mean too Australia. I wrote her kiwi as being her guardian thats why its name is Tiaki. Britain is always mean towards Australia because Australia used to be a country where Britain would send convicts, thats why he calls him convict.<p>

Waka= boat

Tiaki= guardian

Wai=water

Pakeha= foreigner

ihi=essential force

tungāne=brother

whenua=homeland

E haere ra=goodbye

nau mai=come


	2. Convict?

New Zealand skipped around the boat; which was her new home until they got to England. She had no problem with that; she loved to ship. She couldnt help but wonder what England would be like.

Her little fingers traced the dark brown wood railing. Everything was so wonderful, it was like a dream but she couldn't even dream of technology this wonderful.

Britain had given her a new dress. It reached all the way to the floor and was plain cream colour with a big back ribbon around her waist. She didn't like it because it restricted her movement but she didn't want to dis-respect her new brother. He said her old dress was _'un-lady like'_.

She stared out to the open sea; which seemed to stretch on forever.

She climbed up on to the railing of the ship and leaned down to look at the water below. Her knees wobbled on the thin hand rail; it looked as if a small gust of wind could blow her in.

"Oi!" Australia shouted, he grabbed the back of her dress and roughly pulled her off the railing.

She fell to the wooden floor with a thud.

"What was that for?" she shouted at the boy who looked at least a year older than her.

"You could have fallen!" he clutched his mop like it was a life line; his eyes stared at her fancy clothes with jealousy.

She stumbled to her feet and stood in front of the larger nation. She rubbed her butt from where she fell. "Please don't tell on me..." he pleaded with her; she wanted to laugh at his accent but resisted. She tilted her head slightly. "Why?" she smiled at the fearful boy.

"Because...I'm a convict and you're practically his _princess_..." he said with spirte in his voice; so many new words she couldn't understand.

"Convict? I thought that was your name?" she stepped closer, he stepped back. "No...I'm Australia..." he said proudly but then quickly lowered his head.

"I'm New Zealand...there aren't many tamariki on this waka?" he just stared at her with a confused face; she was beginning to realise that Maori wasn't a very common language. "Children?" she asked plainly. "Kids...nah...only us..." he began to mop the floor.

"Okay then...want to play a game?" she smiled hopefully. He looked down and kicked his feet sorrowfully. "I can't...I have to work.." Australia turned away from her and walked off. She jumped after him; trying to miss every crack on the ground.

"I'll help you work!" she said cheerily.

He looked at her confused, he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to work. She reached out and took his broom from his cut hands; he winced as she yanked it away. She began to move the mop across the floor; she tried to copy a man she saw yesterday. She wasnt mopping; just smearing water around. Australia chuckled, "You have to push it, not just wipe it" he smiled at her. "Ok..." she began to mop the floor the right way.

"What's going on!" Britain yelled as he quickly walked over. Australia's eyes widened in fear; he quickly tried to take the broom off her. "N-nothing!" Australia shouted his voice shaky. "You were making her work? Filthy convict!" Britain's hand crashed against the side of the child's face.

He fell to the floor; New Zealand watched in horror. Australia clutched the side of his face and scrambled back away from Britain.

"Don't you come near her! You hear me!" he shouted at the little boy who nodded weakly; he had tears streaming down his face which left little trails through the grime on his face.

New Zealand stepped back away from Britain. "Sweet heart..." he spoke softly and turned to her; she watched him carefully. "I didn't mean to scare you..." he reached out and grabbed her hand, he gently pulled her forward. She looked down and said nothing.

"He's not like you and me...he's a criminal..." he said another word she didn't understand; _criminal_ but she nodded anyway.

"You must be tried?" he picked her up and held her up against his chest. She nodded and watched as Australia began to work.

"Ok...I'll take you to your room..." he carried her into the captain's room. It was a huge room with a union Jack proudly hanging in the corner. It was barely lit by a few candles on the tables.

Her eyes lit up at the magical room. "This is my room but you will sleep here...ok?" he placed her down on the silk bed.

She gasped at the soft touch and how confortable it was. He lifted her head and pushed a pillow under it. She smiled widely and snuggled against the new feeling. "Good night my princess..." he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Pō Marie..." she whispered quietly and snuggled into the blanket.

"Sweetie...I would like you too stop talking like that..." he said softly but with an under line of strictness.

"In Maori?" she asked confuse; that's her language, _what's wrong with it_? "Yes...speak proper English..." he stood up and walked off. She stared into the dark room confused but she didn't protest, she didn't want to be treated like Australia.

_I get a family if I give up my native tongue. It seems like a fair enough deal_; she lay back down and let sleep take her.


End file.
